1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spare tire support located at the rear of a vehicle, and more particularly to a spare tire support for a vehicle having a horizontally hinged rear door or tailgate.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles having vertically hinged rear doors may have a spare tire support mounted on the door. In general, horizontally hinged rear doors or tailgates do not have a spare tire support as the added weight would make the opening or closing difficult. Such vehicles often have a support for the spare tire under the vehicle where it is awkward to remove. The present invention provides a spare tire support which is mounted at the rear of the vehicle, but which is not attached to the door or tailgate.